


Thaumaturgy

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [11]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team needs more than luck this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thaumaturgy

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day. This time for 5/13/1999 and the word is [thaumaturgy](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/05/13/thaumaturgy).
> 
> thaumaturgy  
> The performance of miracles or magic.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy. Just a short little thing. Comments and kudos feed the muse.

# 

Thaumaturgy

Gibbs growled. They'd been at this case for a week and still they had no clues. “Find me something before I get back.”

“Sure, boss. Just as soon as you teach me thaumaturgy.”

“Pick it up on your own. Better yet why don't all 3 of you learn it.”

“Uh Boss.” McGee started. “Thaumaturgy is the performance of magic or miracles.”

“I know that, McGee. But we clearly need some fucking miracles to solve this case. So get on it.” Gibbs glared at each of them in turn. “Any other objections?”

McGee and Bishop shook their heads. Tony dared to speak aloud, “No, boss.”

“Good. Now I'm going to get coffee you better have something when I return.”

“Yes, boss.”

As soon as Gibbs was out of earshot, Bishop turned to the other two. “Was he serious?”

“Dead serious guys. Now get to work unless you want to explain to Vance why we took up thaumaturgy.”


End file.
